Garnet
Garnet is the fusion of Ruby and Sapphire and the current de-facto leader of the Crystal Gems. Garnet is one of the last surviving Gems on Earth who joined the Crystal Gems in the Rebellion against the Gem Homeworld, and afterwards assisted her friends in protecting the Earth over the next millennia. After Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond gave up her physical form to give birth to her son, Steven Universe, Garnet took over as the leader of the group. Appearance Garnet is the tallest of the remaining Crystal Gems, but the second-shortest fusion (Stevonnie stands inches shorter than Garnet). She is the most muscular Gem of the group. She has three eyes, which are usually hidden behind a visor. Her right eye is a medium ruby-red, her left a medium sapphire-blue, while the center third eye is a reddish-violet, resembling the combination of blue and red. Her gemstones are embedded in her palms (with Sapphire's on her right and Ruby's on her left, which reversely correlates to her eyes colors). Garnet's hair and skin color resemble Ruby's, and her upper body part resembles Sapphire's, along with having plump lips like Sapphire. First-form In "The Answer", Ruby and Sapphire fuse into Garnet for the first time. Garnet has curly hair that is mostly light blue with the left side being mostly hot pink instead and purple-maroon skin. Their bodysuit is split diagonally. The right side resembles Ruby's bodysuit but colored light pink with medium length sleeves. The collar and sleeve on the right side have a dark indigo cuff/collar. The left side resembles Sapphire's dress, but colored indigo, with a slightly puffy pale blue sleeve. She also has a black glove on her left arm starting from her elbow and covering her entire hand. Her indigo half-dress stops a little below her hips, where it extends out a bit. Her leggings are hot pink on her right leg and dark indigo on her left. She has a tall dark indigo boot on her right foot and no left boot, and she also does not have a visor like her later regenerations. This form reappears in a flashback from "Now We're Only Falling Apart". 1980s-90s regeneration In "Story for Steven", "We Need to Talk", and "Greg the Babysitter", episodes that flashback to around the 1980s, Garnet's body suit is red, white and black. The top half is a dark red with a white collar and zigzag design, with lighter red puffy sleeves. The bottom half is black with red on the heels and toes of her feet. Her visor is a tinted blue and yellow, her hair is the same length as her current design but the same size as her debut design, and she is not wearing gloves. Her gauntlets are also the same as her debut design. Pre-regeneration (Debut) She had medium, maroon colored skin, and black hair styled into a cube-shaped afro. She almost always wore triangular futuristic, translucent orange-tinted shades, which covers all three of her eyes. She wore a black and crimson bodysuit, with cubic shoulder pads (the right one being magenta, the left one being crimson), and a pink star with a magenta outline on her chest. She also wore long, elbow-length black gloves that covered her middle fingers. Post-regeneration (Previous) From "Jail Break" to "Together Alone", Garnet continues to wear the same bodysuit, but with a different color scheme and pattern. As opposed to crimson and black, her bodysuit is now more colorful. Her right half is covered in a vivid blue-violet stocking, and her left is covered in a deep orchid/eggplant stocking. Her skin tone has also changed, now cerise rather than pinkish-brown. Her weapons are now a dark reddish-cerise color. However, there is a ring of black on the outside closest to her arms, and the glowing aura that appears when summoning them is now pale magenta. Instead of a gold star on the end facing her arms, they are just plain orange. The star on her top's color also changed - instead of a pink star with a magenta outline, it is now an amaranth-colored star with a soft-pink outline. Her hair is now also no longer black, but dark-indigo and is also shorter and smaller than before. Her shades, instead of pale-orange and white, are now a soft-pink and pale-blue. Her shoulder pads are also oval-like instead of cube-like, and both are a dark orchid/eggplant color as well as her arms and gloves. This costume lacks more contrast in colors than the pre-regeneration outfit does. The two halves of her lower body are now separated straight down the middle as opposed to the left thigh before regeneration. After her reformation in "Reunited", she now wears a bronze ring on her left ring finger and a silver ring on her right ring finger to indicate Ruby and Sapphire's marriage. Current regeneration As of "Change Your Mind". Garnet's visor is now orange, and takes the shape of the top of a star. The shape of her suit is unaffected, but the coloring is. The upper torso is now pink with a white, 4-pointed star on top with a light pink outline (which the colors are assumed to be the same like her previous regeneration) and it's now V-shaped similar to Yellow Diamond's. The abdominal area is pinkish-red on the left side, and medium blue on the right. The legs are now completely indigo and magenta at the toes. Her shoulder pads are also a brighter shade of pink than her skin, and she keeps her gloves and wedding rings. Personality Though she's often the most pragmatic and straight forward of the Crystal Gems, Garnet tends to act on intuition rather than seriously analyzing a situation, as often seen throughout the show. As de facto leader, Garnet is often the peacemaker of the Crystal Gems, especially when Pearl and Amethyst start arguing. She demands utmost respect from the other Crystal Gems, and is not hesitant to berate team members should they refuse to follow an order. Equable and mellow, Garnet is capable of remaining composed in most situations. This is displayed in the episode, "The Return", wherein Amethyst and Pearl were at a loss for words when they tried to explain to Steven why he was forbidden from fighting alongside them at the Gem Warship's landing; Garnet was the only Crystal Gem who was able to effectively get their point across and convince Steven to join Beach City's evacuation. She was able to remain strong and act practically despite the dangerous and uncertain situation. Garnet demonstrates a fierce competitive spirit. This is best seen while she's playing volleyball in "Beach Party", "Steven Tag" in "Keep Beach City Weird" and arcade games in "Arcade Mania". Garnet also has a tendency to act in extremes, either maintaining her normally reserved nature or lashing out with extreme emotion, both of these personalities belonging to her two constituent Gems, the passionate Ruby and conservative Sapphire. Despite this, it should also be noted that Garnet can be seen with emotions neutral to these, but it is a rare occurrence. While mostly level-headed, Garnet can still lose her cool. When Steven began rapidly aging in "So Many Birthdays", Garnet started violently shaking him, thinking, in her desperation, that violence might be the answer. Another example of this can be seen in "Fusion Cuisine" as she panics under pressure when talking to Connie's mother over the phone, leading her to claim that Steven and Connie had died while playing with swords. The de-fusion and eventual re-fusion of Ruby and Sapphire in "The Return" and "Jail Break" appears to have had an impact on Garnet's personality; in consequent episodes she appears much more outspoken, lively and engaging. In "Jail Break", she shows great enthusiasm when reunited with Steven and in her fight with Jasper, as opposed to her reserved façade pre-regeneration. When looking at the events of "Joy Ride", she speaks the most out of the three, again contrasting with pre-regeneration Garnet. In "When It Rains", before the gems leave on a mission Garnet forms a heart with her hands and tells Steven she loves him. "Log Date 7 15 2" is the greatest example of Garnet's change as she talks to Peridot with openness, compassion and warmth, even offering to fuse with her to help them understand each other. Garnet is also the most encouraging of the Crystal Gems, and is usually the first to give Steven the chance to try out his ideas (particularly in "Marble Madness"). She prefers to emphasize when her show of trust causes a breakthrough, such as when Greg helped in "The Message". However, when Garnet feels betrayed, such as in "Mirror Gem" or "Cry for Help", she can lash out with temper that is rarely seen. This was an additional source of tension in "Cry for Help" onwards. "Future Vision" turned things on its head, as Garnet found she had betrayed Steven's trust in her, and subsequently felt self-remorse. Garnet clearly believes fusion to be sacred and personal, something that can be traced back to Ruby rather than Sapphire. Garnet tells Stevonnie in "Alone Together" that a fusion is considered neither one person nor two people, but rather an experience. She was open enough to answer Steven's personal questions regarding Ruby and Sapphire in "Keeping It Together". As such, any form of misuse of fusion greatly upsets Garnet and is one of the few things that breaks her otherwise calm and controlled demeanor; seeing Homeworld's experiments disturbed and frightened her so immensely that she nearly separated from the shock. Garnet has demonstrated that she takes her position as leader seriously and has a strong moral compass. In "Cry for Help", Garnet is deeply disturbed by Pearl lying to her about Peridot rebuilding the Communication Tower so they can form Sardonyx, and for wasting time in finding Peridot. Although she has a sense of morality and takes the team's ethic seriously, Garnet's silent and stoic nature does sometimes interfere with expressing her thoughts and feelings to her teammates. This has happened multiple times, as seen with Amethyst in "Reformed" with Amethyst racing to satisfy Garnet's demands and with Pearl in "Friend Ship" while Pearl was trying to make amends with Garnet by finding Peridot; Garnet's anger rendered her inarticulate enough that she was unable to tell Pearl that being tricked into repeated fusion without a real purpose left her feeling extremely violated. Garnet tends to be very independent, and she will often go on missions by herself even if others want to join her. She can be oblivious and stubborn, as seen with Pearl's warning in "Coach Steven" and to Steven's explanation of his dream in "Chille Tid". While Garnet is usually serious and hardworking, she can sometimes act quirky and off-putting. For example, when Steven tells the Crystal Gems about their tired look in "Chille Tid", Garnet says they look "awesome" instead. According to Steven in "Fusion Cuisine", Garnet is blunt during conversations and lacks an empathetic foresight for others, usually hurting their feelings in the process. An example is in "Love Letters" where she rejects Jamie's romantic advance, making him feel very hurt, and curating a letter with Steven and Connie for Jamie that rejects him with the simple straightforward words, "no, the end, forever and even after that." This blunt attitude is also expressed non-verbally by Garnet on several occasions. In "Together Breakfast", she confiscates Steven's smartphone without his permission and proceeds to incinerate it after he takes a picture of the Evil Spirit Scroll she was going to burn. Abilities Garnet possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability Garnet apparently has a high tolerance for pain, as shown in "So Many Birthdays" when she displays no visible reaction, let alone discomfort, when Amethyst blindly swings a baseball bat at the side of her head. This is explained and justified due to the fact that she is a fusion of two Gems. While not outright invincible, it is shown that Garnet is the most physically durable of the Gems. It is shown that she endures different levels of damage almost daily, withstanding falling cars, scuffles with Jasper, and various other forms of physical force. Fusions * When fused with Amethyst, they form Sugilite. * When fused with Pearl, they form Sardonyx. * When fused with Steven Universe, they form Sunstone (formerly Roselite). * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Sunstone (formerly Roselite). * When fused with Padparadscha, they form Garnet. * When fused with Peridot, they form Nadorite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Tanzanite. * When fused with Jasper, they form Bloodstone. * When fused with Ice, they form Auralite. * When fused with Topaz, they form Botryogen. * When fused with Cat's Eye Opal, they form Eulytine. * When fused with Ice and Heliodor, they form Bastnäsite. * When fused with Ice and Lapis Lazuli, they form Wendwilsonite. * When fused with Amethyst and Pearl, they form Alexandrite. * When fused with Amethyst and Ice, they form Sogdianite (formerly Pruskite). * When fused with Pearl and Ice, they form Laguna Agate. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, Jasper, and Amethyst, they form Kosmochlor. * When fused with Amethyst, Pearl, and Ice, they form Rainbow Fluorite (formerly Parisite). * When fused with Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven Universe, they form Obsidian. * When fused with Amethyst, Pearl, and Rose Quartz, they form Obsidian (formerly Mystic Quartz). * When fused with Amethyst, Pearl, Ice, and Peridot, they form Galaxite. * When fused with Amethyst, Pearl, Ice, and Heliodor, they form Titanite. * When fused with Amethyst, Pearl, Ice, and Rose Quartz, they form Gaia Stone (formerly Blue Aura Quartz). * When fused with Amethyst, Pearl, Ice, and Steven Universe, they form Gaia Stone. * When fused with Amethyst, Pearl, Jasper, and Lapis Lazuli, they form Botallackite. * When fused with Amethyst, Pearl, Rose Quartz, Ice, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, and Peridot, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Amethyst, Rose Quartz, Pearl, Jasper, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, and Bismuth, they form Rainbow Obsidian. * When fused with Eyeball, Navy, Army, Leggy and Doc, they form Garnet. * When fused with Sapphire (eye gem), Sapphire (sternum gem), Sapphire (hand gem), Sapphire (navel gem), Sapphire (arm gem), they form Garnet. * When fused with Amethyst, Pearl, Rose Quartz, Ice, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Amethyst, Pearl, Rose Quartz, Ice, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Skillset * Gauntlet Proficiency: When channeling the collective power of the universe through her gems, Garnet is able to summon a pair of crimson gauntlets. Garnet is highly proficient when using her gauntlets and is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat. She is able to deal massive strikes that can easily shatter the earth and deliver swift blows with lightning speed. As of "Bismuth", Garnet's gauntlets have had spiked brass knuckles added onto them. ** Rocket Gauntlet: Garnet takes aim with her gauntlets and shoots them as projectiles in "Watermelon Steven". In "Reformed", after Garnet launches her gauntlets, her hands are detached from her body, and her gems are moved to the stubs of her arms. ** Weapon Size Augmentation: Garnet is able to increase the size of her gauntlets, easily quadrupling their size, and deal increased damage at the cost of reduced speed. This was hinted during Garnet's Universe, and could also suggest that Steven knew about it before its proper debut. ** Deflection: Garnet is able to use her gauntlets as shields, as seen in "Onion Trade" to deflect a volley of Dave Guys. They are also used in Catch and Release to block Peridot's electrokinetic discharge in Amethyst's whip, although it is unknown whether Garnet simply prevented the electric current using her gauntlets or absorbed it with her electrokinesis. ** Shock Wave Emission: As seen in "Gem Harvest", Garnet can pound her gauntlets into something and create a shock wave strong enough to make something, such as carrots, fly out of the ground. * Photokinesis: In "It Could've Been Great", Garnet can be seen using Photokinesis along with Pearl and Peridot. This might be a power that every gem is able to use. * Item Summoning: ''' Garnet has the ability to materialize different items out of her gemstone(s), similarly to Pearl. In "Serious Steven", she summoned the key to the Pyramid Temple. Who she inherited this ability from is unknown. * '''Fusion Realm: In the episode "Mindful Education", Garnet was shown to have helped Stevonnie gain a deeper connection to themself; the way this was done was apparently through a quite easily gained meditational state in which Garnet guided Stevonnie throughout. When Garnet, as well as Stevonnie, entered this realm Garnet apparently showed Stevonnie how to keep in touch with themself and how to gain a deeper understanding of both their sides and how to resist falling apart by being honest to themself. Unique Abilities * Future Vision: Garnet can see multiple future outcomes and probabilities with her third eye, as revealed in "Future Vision". This includes extremely unlikely and ridiculous outcomes, as a considerable amount of her available visions depict Steven's (and possibly other individuals') demise at the hands of mundane tasks or objects on a regular basis. The ability does take some time to use, as she has been shown in a thinking position when activating it. During that time, someone can alter the future, as seen in "Marble Madness", when Steven ruined the plan to learn about Peridot by going up to her while Garnet was still using future vision. This power comes from Sapphire, as confirmed in "Keystone Motel", although it is yet to be seen whether Sapphire's prediction abilities are more accurate than Garnet's. Her future vision seems to operate at will and with only specific details that she is looking for, as in "Cry for Help" when her future vision overlooked Pearl's actions and their consequences, Garnet only noticed that Peridot was in none of the potential futures. Garnet's future vision differs from Sapphire's in that Sapphire constantly sees only one long-term future while Garnet searches through multiple short-term futures. ** Garnet's future vision comes from Sapphire, as confirmed in "Keystone Motel", although Sapphire's future vision is different from Garnet's.2 Due to Sapphire's passive personality, she can only see one future where she does not intervene. Garnet has Ruby's impulsive influence, so she can see multiple futures where she does intervene. * Temporary Power Transfer: In "Winter Forecast" and "Jail Break", it is shown that she can temporarily pass on her future vision ability to others through lip contact. While Garnet has only been seen using lip-to-forehead contact to transfer her power, it is unknown if this is the only method. As she has only been seen sharing her power with Steven, her affection could bias how she chooses to transfer the power. * Heat Resistance: Her invulnerability is most commonly displayed in her extreme resistance to heat, from when she had scalding-hot coffee splash onto her without flinching in "Future Vision" to when she left to retrieve the Earth Beetle (which required her to swim in active lava) in "Giant Woman". It has also been said that she could swim in the core of the Sun and survive. This may be because of Ruby's thermo-regulation. * Enhanced Calculations: Garnet mentions her ability to sense structural integrity in "Cheeseburger Backpack". ** It is currently unknown whether this is a unique power, a separate portion of her heightened senses like her future vision, or just a simple observation. * Electrokinesis: Garnet can generate electricity, as seen in The Message when she used it to charge the battery of Greg's Van|Greg's van, "Catch and Release" tangling with Peridot, and "Arcade Mania" when she restarted Meat Beat Mania after Steven unplugged the game. ** Electric Resistance: Garnet is impervious to electricity. As seen in "Future Vision" when she easily deflected a lightning bolt that was about to hit her and Steven with her gem. It, again, is seen in "Catch and Release" when she stopped Peridot's electricity from traveling down Amethyst's whip, only to send her own electricity back at her. ** Electric Jump: In "When It Rains", Garnet uses her electrokinesis on the offensive for the second time, generating electricity and releasing it on impact with the ground, while the energy then travels to the target. This particular move is long-ranged. * Super Speed: In "Arcade Mania", Garnet karate chops the inner arms of the Gem Cave Creature and shakes Meat Beat Mania's ham controllers at incredible speeds. In "The Message", Garnet quickly places couch cushions around the Wailing Stone. In "Bismuth", Garnet engages Bismuth in combat with an immensely fast approach. She inherited this ability from Sapphire. Attack The Light * Gauntlet Punch: Garnet does a one-two punch with her gauntlets. Does medium damage and takes 2 Star Points. * Shield Breaker: Garnet smashes the ground to create a defense-lowering shield-breaking wave of energy. If you hit the red spot, it does damage. Takes 3 Star Points. * Rocket Punch: Garnet aims her gauntlets and fires, dealing high damage and creating an explosion. Upgrades increase the size of the explosion and reduce the Star Point cost to 4. * Six-Punch Combo: Garnet punches the enemy multiple times depending on how many timed commands the player successfully does. Takes 6 Star Points. * Fuse: Garnet fuses with Pearl and Amethyst to form Alexandrite and smashes the enemies with a fist multiple times for lots of damage. This move lowers attack and defense, takes 9 Star Points, and requires all Gems to have full harmony to use. Anyone of the Crystal Gems can activate this, except Steven. Relationships Steven Universe Steven respects Garnet as a leader and a responsible motherly figure. In return, Garnet tends to have more faith in Steven's plans and ideas than Amethyst and Pearl. She also protects him from their antics and bickering. She loves Steven deeply, and rarely gets mad at him unless he disobeys an order such as in "Mirror Gem". It is evident that Garnet holds a high amount of trust in Steven and his judgment, listening to his ideas in "Cheeseburger Backpack" and "Marble Madness". This trust is notably displayed in "Future Vision": her future vision informs her of various ways on how Steven could get hurt, but she decides to trust Steven to make the right choices on his own. Regardless, she has grounded him numerous times. She also cares for him deeply, as shown in "So Many Birthdays" when she is visibly distressed when Steven starts aging uncontrollably and in "Bubbled" when she is overjoyed to the point of tears when she, along with Pearl and Amethyst, found Steven after he was cast out in space in "Back to the Moon". Ruby & Sapphire Ruby and Sapphire are Garnet's component gems. It is revealed in "The Answer" that Ruby and Sapphire met 5,750 years ago, and that their first fusion into Garnet was actually an accident. As described by Steven in "Love Letters", Garnet is the embodiment of Ruby and Sapphire's relationship, which is again demonstrated in "Reunited" as Steven declares them "Garnet" instead of wives during their wedding. According to the podcast, a good analogy for understanding Garnet is to think of her a bit like Ruby and Sapphire's child, with attributes of both but completely different from both as her own person.The Steven Universe Podcast Garnet - Rebecca Sugar, Ian Jones-Quartey, Erica Luttrell, Joe Johnston, and Hilary Florido (Vol.2/Ep.10) During times of great conflict of opinion, Ruby and Sapphire can talk to each other through Garnet, as seen in "Keeping it Together" and "Keystone Motel", before they start to de-fuse. It was confirmed by Writer/Storyboard Artist Joe Johnston, via his Tumblrhttp://joethejohnston.tumblr.com/post/113498250748 that Garnet being such a strong fusion of Ruby and Sapphire is meant to reinforce the romantic affections they have for one another. The song "Stronger Than You" also reinforces the romantic nature of their relationship; yet they were also greatly influenced by Rose Quartz's view of Garnet, which causes a fallout in the "Heart of the Crystal Gems" arc, said fallout, however, leading to Ruby and Sapphire's marriage so Garnet becomes "their decision". Amethyst While Amethyst chafes at being told what to do, she will follow orders from Garnet. Amethyst respects Garnet's leadership abilities and judgment, even referring to her as "the boss". Garnet has also been shown to be much more willing to play along with Amethyst's jokes than Pearl except in serious situations. However, Garnet is not beyond scolding Amethyst when she feels her reckless actions impact the integrity of the team. Amethyst also appears to depend on Garnet's strength, expressing hurt when it looked like Garnet enjoyed fusing with Pearl more than fusing with her. Pearl Like Amethyst and Steven, Pearl respects Garnet's leadership abilities. While she is occasionally patronizing and condescending to the other Gems, Pearl treats Garnet as an equal. In "Cry for Help", however, her relationship with Pearl sours after it is revealed that Garnet was duped into forming Sardonyx multiple times without finding Peridot. Following the events in "Keystone Motel", after Ruby and Sapphire make up, she finally speaks to Pearl again, even if only to wave her off, meaning Ruby still hesitates to forgive Pearl. In "Friend Ship", Garnet talked to Pearl, saying that she looks to her and wants her to be strong; this eventually led to Pearl's full redemption with Garnet. It was revealed in "The Answer" that Garnet had found her to be 'terrifying'. In fact, in their second encounter, Garnet had begun to beg Pearl (as well as Rose Quartz) for mercy, after being pinned down by Pearl's sword. Pearl had shown surprise upon seeing her for the first time, especially after the reaction of all of the Homeworld Gems. However, it was then revealed that Pearl (along with Rose) had accepted Garnet for who she was, understanding that she was a fusion of love. It is evident that after Garnet had joined the Crystal Gems, her relationship with Pearl had definitely improved. In "Back to the Moon", Garnet and Pearl are seen easily fusing into Sardonyx, suggesting their relationship has been completely repaired. This is seen again in "Know Your Fusion", when Garnet and Pearl fuse into Sardonyx and remain in that form for a substantial amount of time, only unfusing when they realize they have stolen Smoky Quartz's chance to impress them. Peridot Garnet was initially wary of Peridot's appearance in "Warp Tour" since her arrival signaled the Homeworld Gems to Earth. As seen in "Joy Ride", Garnet was about to destroy Peridot's escape pod in blind fury because of her actions in "The Return" and "Jail Break". She stated that Peridot is not a physical threat in "Keeping it Together" since she assures Pearl that Steven can come along, but is nonetheless surprised by Peridot's abilities when chasing her. As of "Catch and Release", Garnet is willing to tolerate Peridot living in Steven's bathroom due to her having critical information regarding the Cluster, though she finds her irritating. In "Too Far", Garnet reacted to Peridot's request for her to unfuse by humorously leashing her to a fence, denying her free-roam of the barn. She also did not trust Peridot to wander off alone, instructing that she must have a chaperone at all times. In "Message Received", Garnet officially accepted Peridot as a Crystal Gem, though she jokingly made it out like it was a forced-upon position. In "Log Date 7 15 2", Garnet has shown some sympathy towards Peridot's situation on Earth, likely as she also found Earth to be a very confusing place. She also respects that Peridot attempted to fuse as a way of understanding why Garnet remains a fusion. Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond Garnet was a major catalyst in defining Rose Quartz's goal in making Earth a safe haven for gems to discover themselves and be free. As shown in "The Answer", Rose is one of the first Gems to accept and understand who Garnet really is -- a fusion between two Gems who love each other -- and it is primarily for this reason that Garnet holds Rose in high regard. This respect runs so deep that, when Peridot insulted Rose and blamed her for the Cluster's creation in "It Could've Been Great", Garnet was provoked into visibly threatening to harm Peridot. This relationship is further detailed in "Now We're Only Falling Apart" and "The Question". At first, Rose Quartz's primary goal was to repel every gem off the Earth, but her goal was redefined when she and Pearl saw Garnet forming for the first time. Furthermore, their first contact as pictured in "The Answer" seems to have defined Garnet's behavior for the next millennia up until the present time, staying fused without ever questioning why. This falls apart during the "Heart of the Crystal Gems" arc, where Ruby and Sapphire realize that they had not formed Garnet out of their whole free will all this time and that both gems were greatly influenced by the admiration they felt towards Rose in doing so. Greg When she first met Greg, she treated him as an intruder in the temple and intended to evict him by force, intimidating him however she could. While not being openly opposed to or in favor of Greg, she does say that Steven should be in contact with him. "The Message" reveals that she is the Crystal Gem who has the most faith in Greg, telling him not to feel bad that he failed to decode the message as well as convincing Pearl to give him a second chance at it. In "We Need to Talk", she also seems to think favorably of him as she supported his and Rose's relationship, revealing that she thought highly of him back then. She even goes so far as to give him some advice on how to have a closer connection with Rose and encouraged him not to give up on trying to learn how to fuse with her. The end of the episode reveals that she knew (with her future vision) that Greg would not have been able to fuse with Rose, but by confronting her about it, he would force her to talk about their relationship and the two would come out of the argument closer to each other. Garnet also casually revealed to Greg that she has three eyes as she lowered her shades to wink at him. Also, Greg knew that Garnet was a fusion in "Keystone Motel", meaning that Garnet showed him Ruby and Sapphire at some point, something not even Steven knew about until "Jail Break". In "Steven's Dream", after Greg was captured by Blue Diamond, Garnet tells Steven that "We're going to space. We're going to get him back," which suggests that she actually cares about Greg. Jamie Jamie's first encounter with Garnet left him infatuated with her; Garnet did not return the sentiment, already being a relationship in and of herself. After bluntly turning him down and breaking his heart, she calmly explained to him that he had confused his feelings for those of true love. Seeing his potential as a great stage actor, she then encouraged him to take up work at a local theater. Hand Cluster Garnet is deeply disturbed by the Hand Cluster, and the sight of it unsettles her to the point that she almost unfuses. At the same time, she is sympathetic to it, and instead, she directs her fury against Homeworld, which she believes did this to them as a cruel punishment for the Rebellion. She mentions details of their previous lives such as the fact that they were buried together after having gone missing after the war, stating that the Crystal Gems had searched for them but could not find them. Jasper Jasper looks down on Garnet for being a fusion, which she considers a cheap tactic used to make weak Gems stronger. Garnet, however, thinks nothing of Jasper's provocation and proceeds to fight her "one on two". After Garnet emerges victorious, Jasper fuses with Lapis Lazuli to form Malachite and is subsequently trapped at the bottom of the ocean. Up until the events of "Super Watermelon Island", Garnet regularly searched for Malachite within the Earth's oceans. After learning of Malachite's location at Mask Island, Garnet fused with Amethyst and Pearl to form Alexandrite to combat the rogue fusion in a massive battle. Most likely Jasper talking through Malachite reveals that she no longer considers fusion a cheap trick, but actually now sees it as a viable combat tactic. With the help of Steven, who had entered the mind of a Watermelon Steven and rallied the rest to defend themselves, Alexandrite managed to defeat Malachite, and upon the rogue fusion poofing, catches Jasper as well as Lapis Lazuli in mid-air. The Crystal Gems save Lapis Lazuli, but Jasper is last seen falling into a fissure caused by the massive earthquakes from The Cluster attempting to emerge. Bismuth Garnet is shown to be openly friendly towards Bismuth, having been close comrades during the Rebellion. Upon being reunited for the first time since the war, the two are shown joking and laughing together. At the Gem Battlefield, Garnet comforts Bismuth when the latter learns of the results of the war. They also reminisce about a battle they had fought together in. Garnet, along with the other Crystal Gems, feel sadness when they learn the truth about what happened to Bismuth before placing her bubbled gem in the burning room. Following the revelation that Rose had secretly been Pink Diamond and Garnet's unfusing due to shock, Ruby and Sapphire eventually refused at their wedding for which Bismuth served as maid of honor upon being unbubbled by Steven. Garnet and Bismuth are shown to be on friendly terms once again, the former even using the weapons enhancements the latter made for her, which Garnet had stopped using previously while Bismuth was still bubbled. Lapis Lazuli Garnet's first reaction of meeting Lapis was to attack her, as she was a part of Homeworld. This caused their relationship to start off pretty badly. After the events of "Jail Break", Garnet seems to no longer have any hostility towards Lapis because of her efforts to subdue Jasper. This is seen in "Gem Drill" when Garnet and the other Crystal Gems recover Lapis after defeating Malachite and bring her to the barn so she could recuperate. While their current views of each other are unknown, Ruby has shown an effort to be friendly with Lapis in "Hit the Diamond" by offering a high-five, to which the latter accepts. Blue Diamond Before they were fused together, Ruby and Sapphire were both part of Blue Diamond's court but fled due to fusing into Garnet. When Blue Diamond came to Earth in "Reunited", she recognized Garnet as the fusion of the two gems who disrupted her court. In "Legs From Here to Homeworld", although Blue wasn't hostile towards Garnet or any of the gems once Steven's identity was confirmed, Garnet still harbored some hatred towards her (likely stemming from Ruby), only calming down when Bismuth consoled her. Gemology Gemstone Information * Garnet is the traditional birthstone for January, the zodiacal stone for Capricorn and the second anniversary stone. * Garnets have a Mohs hardness of 7.0-7.5 and are found in the U.S. (Arizona), South Africa, Argentina, Australia, Brazil, Myanmar (Burma), Scotland, Switzerland, and Tanzania. * Garnets are formed when high temperatures and/or pressure is a factor and geologists often use garnets as a gauge of the amount of temperature and pressure that was present during their formation. * Although red is the most commonly occurring color, garnet is available in a veritable plethora of colors, such as yellow, orange, peach, green, purple, blue (rare), brown and pink. ** Garnet also rarely occurs in color-change varieties, which have a different color depending on whether they are viewed in incandescent or natural light. *** The rarest color-change garnet appears blue in daylight and changes to purplish-red under torchlight. * Garnet is not a single mineral, but a group containing closely related, isomorphous minerals that form a series with each other. Most garnets have chemical formulas following the pattern of X3Y2(SiO4)3. ** Garnet is a gem group that occurs in over twenty varieties. Of these varieties, six main types are used as gems. These are pyrope, almandine, spessartite, grossularite, andradite, and uvarovite. *** Pyrope, almandine, and spessartine form a solid solution series, which means that they can all exist together in a single crystal, collectively, they are known as pyralspite garnets. This is also the case for andradite, grossular, and uvarovite, which form the ugrandite group. * Garnets are associated with strength, bravery, love, determination and self-confidence, all characteristics that fit in with Garnet's personality. ** In more New Age style beliefs, garnets are known as stones that provide protection to their users from evil. ** Few Garnets have become famous, but a few famous pieces of jewelry have garnet exclusive decoration. ** One famous garnet is the bright green tsavorite, going by 68.82 carats. ** Garnets are often used for industrial purposes such as water filtration, waterjet cutting, and abrasive blasting. Gemstones Gallery Garnet Devilline fight.png|Devilline fighting Garnet. Garnet Devilline height comparison.png|Size comparison to Devilline. Ice chart garnet.png|Fusion diagram between Ice, Sapphire, and Ruby. Ice returns.png|Garnet and Pearl greeting Ice. Ice Garnet and Lapis Lazuli relationships.png|Fusion diagram between Garnet, Ice, and Lapis Lazuli. Garnet and Lapis Lazuli dance.png|Lapis Lazuli and Garnet fusing. Ice hiding behind Garnet.png|Ice hiding behind Garnet. Nadorite height comparison.png|Height comparison to Nadorite and Peridot. Tellmeheli.PNG|Heliodor on Garnet. tumblr_ns8nxdhiND1rxy3lqo1_1280.jpg|"If I bleed, will you forgive me?" tumblr_ns7osdoBBC1rxy3lqo1_r1_1280.jpg|"And I said no." Tumblr po2tl9Qall1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|Fusion reunion. TutorialDrawing.png|A drawing in a tutorial. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Garnets Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Gems Category:Perma-Fusions